1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to encoding device, decoding device, image forming device, method, and program storage medium.
2. Related Art
There are known control units (controllers) of image forming devices that speed up processing by parallelizing encoding and decoding. In such control units, the number of encoders and decoders is set to be the number of bands, in order to execute encoding and decoding from a value of a target pixel estimated from near pixels. In the known technique, encoding and decoding is performed while sliding the target pixels and the reference pixels along a main scanning direction.